A Christmas Miracle
by RRWhitey
Summary: Summary: Nico-chan regrets saying those three words and now she's paying the price. Luckily there's a Christmas miracle.


Quick Christmas story...that was from last year, hah. (sweat sweat)

Decided to just finish it up in a rush. So yea...I know this has already been done to death...but shhhhh.

Summary: Nico-chan regrets saying those three words and now she's paying the price. Luckily there's a Christmas miracle.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.

* * *

"Nico-chan, you idiot! I hate you!" Maki's voice could probably have been heard throughout the whole school. Her face red with anger as she tried her best to hold her tears back. She left the clubroom, slamming the door shut with a bang.

The other remaning µ's girls sat in silence, all staring at the one single person that caused the normally cool and calm Maki to snap like that. Said person could feel all seven pairs of eyes silently staring down at her. Nico tried to keep a cool facade about it as if she wasn't affected by the redhead's outburst.

She was obviously failing as the corner of her mouth kept twitching trying to keep itself from turning into a scowl.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of silence, Nozomi spoke up.

"That really was your fault, Niccochi."

"Yeah. Your fault, nya." The cat like girl mewed softly in agreement. The others also nodding along.

"It really wasn't necessary to say that at all, Nico." Eli sighed, looking at Nico with disappointment.

"We really did warned you not to!" Honoka piped up.

Nico actually would have preferred the silence rather than hear the other µ's girls berating her. Just what she needed...everyone telling her she was in the wrong. "Ugh! Why is it my fault?! She should have known already anyways!"

"Yes, she would have learned about it sooner or later...but..." Umi trailed off.

"You shouldn't have told her Santa wasn't real!" Honoka's voice loudly rang, painfully reminding Nico of the stupid mistake that she have said.

She really shouldn't have said those three words.

* * *

"Ahhhh...what should I get them for Christmas, I wonder..." Nico groaned as she was flipping through a catalogue. There was a lot of good stuff in the catalogue, but the prices...

Well...not as good for Nico's wallet.

"Doing a little Christmas shopping, Niccochi?" Nozmi asked shuffling her tarot cards and placing some of the table. "If you like I can probably help you with my cards."

"Yeah. Help me pick the winning lotto number." Nico slammed her head down the table with another groan.

Rin picked up the catalogue and flipped through it, stopping at a random page that showed two girls dressed in similar outfits. "Ooh! How about this! Matching outfits sounds good for them!"

"They already have a million of matching outfits." Nico replied dryly. "They were already complaining about how they have too much of the same thing."

"I'm sure whatever you get them they'll be happy with it though." Eli spoke up.

Nico already knew that the part Russian girl was right. But that still didn't help overcome the fact that she had no idea what to get for her little siblings. It was already close to Christmas and if Nico continued to dawdle about she wouldn't be able to get anything for them.

She barely made it by last time with home-made toys she randomly put together with some old parts that was lying around. If she couldn't figure out what to get them then they wouldn't get any presents at all since their mother was sadly away on a business trip for the Christmas week.

"It's not like they won't be getting anything for Christmas." Maki said, twirling her hair in habit as always. "I mean they been good all year, so of course Santa-san is going to come by and give them gifts."

"Guuugh..." If she didn't had her head down everyone would be able to clearly see that she was rolling her eyes.

"Of course, with the way you act...you might be getting just a lump of coal in your stocking, Nico-chan."

Nico propped her head up from the desk to glare at the younger girl. "Seriously, Maki-chan. I don't have time for your childish delusions!"

"W-what?" Maki glared back at the tiny upperclassman. "What do you mean by that?!"

She was already feeling annoyed at this. Someone like Maki wouldn't really understand. Someone who had her father give her everything she wanted for Christmas. Still believing the fact that a kind old fat man riding flying reindeers and giving presents to good children.

An annoyed and jealous feeling bubbled up. She stood up from her seat, her chair screeching back.

"Ah jeez! You're 15 already, Maki-chan!"

The other µ's girls had a bit of a panic look on their face. Nico surely wasn't going to say it, was she?

"What are you talking about? What does my age have to do with anything?!"

"You're really really really childish, Maki-chan! You should know-"

Uh oh. Rin grabbed Nico from behind quickly and Honoka jumped over the table to cover Nico's mouth before she can utter another word. "Nico-chan! No! Don't do it! Don't take Maki's innocence away!"

The small idol, already in a foul mood and just really wanting to get it over with, bit Honoka's hand causing the other girl to jump back in pain and Nico elbowed Rin in the stomach.

"SANTA ISN'T REAL."

As soon as those words left Nico's mouth, it was like the whole world froze.

No one moved.

No one said a word.

Finally Maki took a deep breath. Her face turning red with either anger or embarrassment, most likely the former. A hint of tears making her way at the corner of her eyes and Nico slowly started regretting saying those words.

Those three words...

"Nico-chan, you idiot! I hate you!"

And so here she was now. Completely regretting those words and feeling even more worse now with the other µ's girls telling her how she was at fault.

"Okay! Fine, I admit it's my fault and Maki-chan has the rights to be mad at me! Gah! I get it already!" Nico slumped down at her seat. She admit that she may have overreacted just a tiiiiiiiiiiny bit... "So how do I fix this? I don't think a simple apology is going to work on that dumb tomato."

"Yes...I don't think Maki will be swayed with even a "heartfelt" apology from you." Eli said, stressing the word heartfelt and Nico rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed huff.

"Ah!" Nozomi let out a grin and Nico could have sworn she saw a light-bulb pinged up over the spiritual girl's head. "I have an idea~!"

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like this..."

* * *

Nico's feeling was dead on.

Here she was on Christmas Eve in a Santa mini skirt, shivering slightly from the cold. She pulled the Christmas hat down so it would cover her frozen ears. "This is stupid, Nozomi."

"Now now, I'm not Nozomi. I'm Vixen!" Nozomi chirped cheerfully in a reindeer outfit, complete with antlers on her head, a big black round nose, and whiskers drawn on her cheeks. The other µ's girls standing next to her dressed the same.

"Fine...this is stupid...Vixen."

"And embarrassing..." Umi mumbled softly, her face completely red from the embarrassment of having to wear such a silly outfit.

"S-someone help me..." Hanayo fidgeted in her outfit equally as embarrassed. "You look so cute though, Kayochin! Oops, I mean Prancer!" Rin said hugging the shy girl tightly causing her to blush.

"T-thanks...uhm...which reindeer are you again, Rin-chan?"

"Umm...Happy?"

"That's a dwarf from Snow White." Eli sighed.

"Oh. Ummm...Sloth!"

"Seven Sins."

"Orange!" Rin striked a pose.

"Power Rangers." Eli facepalmed.

Nico joined Eli in with the facepalmed, this was totally not going to work.

"You're Comet, Rin-chan." Nozomi said with a smile. "Awww! I thought I was Comet! I wanted to be Comet!" Honoka whined.

"Honoka-chan, we already decided on which reindeer we were going to be in the drawing, remember?" Kotori hummed patting the energetic leader on the head. "Oh, we did?" Honoka tilted her head trying to remember when they did such a thing.

"Honoka, you're Dasher. Umi is Dancer. Hanayo is Prancer. Nozomi is Vixen. Rin is Comet. Kotori is Cupid. And I'm Blitzen." Eli said seriously pointing to each girl as she was saying who was who. "Of course sadly we are missing a Donner, but it should be fine since we're already inaccurate enough having Nico being Santa Clause and all. But of course there is a lot of different rendition especially in Japan and..." she trailed off mumbling.

"Elicchi certainly is getting into this." Nozomi murmur dreamily.

This was starting to become more and more ridiculous and Nico wanted nothing else than to smash her head against the wall right now and knock herself out so she wouldn't have to deal with this. "Can we just get on with this stupid plan already, Nozo-Vixen..."

"Alright, so the plan is to have Nicocchi sneak into Maki's room and leave a present there with a letter from "Santa-san", telling about how Nicocchi wrote a letter to him about the fight and the only thing she wanted for Christmas was to make up with Maki-chan."

Nico felt her face grow hot for a bit before getting chilled from the cold. "W-what?! Who says I want to make up with Maki-chan?! I just don't want her to be all pouting and annoying, okay?!"

"Sure you do. So what did you get Maki-chan, nya?" Rin asked reaching for the sack only to have her hand slapped away by Nico. "Get your ramen smelling hooves away from my sack."

"Nya! Nico-chan isn't being very jolly!" Rin cried as she clinged to Hanayo.

Hanayo pat Rin and then raised her hand to gather the attention of the others, "Um..j-just out of curiosity...how are we going to sneak into Maki-chan's room?" All of the girls turned to look at the giant looming gate that blocked them from their objective.

Red eyes met green eyes. "Yes, Vixen...how are we going to get over there?" she asked with a frown. This plan was obviously ridiculous from the start. The orange haired reindeer jumped up and down waving her arm like a child that knew specifically the answer to a really easy question. "Oh oh oh! Me me! Pick me! Meeee!"

"...Comet..."

Rin striked another pose pointing at the sky, "We'll fly!"

"..."

"Moving on..." Umi coughed thankfully taking on the role of being the straight man from Nico. "Unless there's is some sort of hidden passage way or an opening, I don't really think we will be able to get i-"

"Over here, Dancer! I found an opening in the wall!" Kotori chirped waving at the other µ's girls pointing at a hole in the wall hidden by some bushes.

 _'What is with this creepy coincidence?'_

"It seems even fate want you two to make up, Niccochi." Nozomi teased and Nico looked away. "Please stop reading my mind, this is already creepy enough."

Eli inspected the hole in the wall, a frown forming on her face, "The hole is pretty big...but I don't think it's big enough for us to fit in it...although..."

Everyone looked at Nico.

"W-what?" Nico looked at the group of reindeers then the hole. "Oh come on. You don't really expect me to..."

Before Nico knew it, she was crawling through the small opening and was already at the other side of the wall. She stood up patting the snow off her knees and rubbed her arms trying to warm up. "The outfit is cute on me of course...but Kotori really should have made it warmer..." Nico grumbled and looked around the entire area just full of snow covered trees that looked as though she have somehow ended up in some forest.

"Is this their garden or did I somehow got transported to Narnia?!"

Back on the other side of the wall, Hanayo looked at the older girls. "So...um...are we just going to wait here...?" This was not how she was planning on spending her Christmas eve...instead of standing in the cold white snow, she was actually hoping to be at home eating a nice bowl of delicious hot white rice.

"The real question is if Nico get caught wouldn't she get in trouble for trespassing?" Umi asked.

This was answered with an all knowing smile from Nozomi as she held up a tarot card. "I have already checked with the cards, we should be fine." The front gate opened and a familiar red haired woman peeked out, looking at the reindeer dressed girls. She smiled and waved at them.

"Ah, Nozomi-chan! And the others too! I was wondering when you would show up! Why don't you all come in and warm up?"

"Ah. Thank you so much, Nishikino-san!"

All the others looked at the purple haired girl with wide eyes. Nozomi only grinned back at them with a twinkle in her eyes. "Hm? Did you not think I wouldn't have prepared this plan without permission?"

"Come on in. I'll prepare some cake and hot cocoa for you all!"

As the reindeers filed into the house, the lone Santa dressed girl was crunching along the snow, sneezing and shivering. "Jeez. That stupid darn Vixen. That big breasted reindeer and her stupid idea. Maki-chan better appreciate what the Super Idol Yazawa Nico is doing for her." She sneezed again.

Nico heard a branch snapped and a low growling. She froze and slowly turned her head, a panicked forced grin on her face. Several feet away from her a large Malamute was slowly inching towards her. "...Oh...of course. A dog the size of a bear. Yup. Why should I be shocked?" It was like Rich People 101 that they must always have some sort of huge animal guarding their treasure. At least it wasn't a dragon. Oh no. It was just a small bear.

The large dog let out a howling bark and ran towards Nico.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo-"

"...ooooooooooo!"

Maki's mother looked up out at the window as she continued pouring the hot milk into the mugs. "It seemed Puchi-chan found Nico-chan."

She offered one of the mug to Eli which she happily accepted and took a sip, sighing happily as the warmth from the hot cocoa spread through her body. "Should we be worried?"

"It should be fine. Puchi-chan may look big and scary, but he's a really sweet and loving dog that loves people. Especially little kids."

Everyone nodded, agreeing that Nico should be safe then.

"I really was worried about Maki-chan since she is usually so excited for Christmas, but just recently she seemed so depressed." Maki's mother sighed, "I do hope this plan is successful."

The door opened and speak of the devil, Maki walked in while looking through some of the notebooks in her hands. "Mama, have you seen my notebook? The one with the flower patterns?"

"If I recall, I think I saw it on the piano last time."

"Hi, Maki-chan!" Honoka waved, gulping down her hot cocoa, regretting it only a few seconds later as she yelped and stuck out her now burned tongue.

"Thanks, mama. Hey, Honoka." Maki mumbled mindlessly without even looking up as she walked out of the room. "Bueh?!" She did a double take, rushing back in the room, the soft pattering sound showing that she dropped all the notebooks in her hands.

"What are you guys doing here?! And what are you wearing?!"

"Uh oh. Vixen, what should we do? Maki spotted us!" Rin whispered.

Umi rolled her eyes. "Of course she spotted us. We're in her living room...drinking hot cocoa...with her mother...in reindeer suits."

"What are you guys doing here?" Maki asked again glancing around at each of the girls. "Is N-Nico-chan here too...? Not that I care or anything!"

"We decided that it would be fun to hold a little surprise Christmas party and your mother decided to let us have it here." Nozomi said with a slight mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Of course sadly Niccochi couldn't make it."

"O-oh...well...not like I care about that idiot if she's here or not..." Maki said with an obvious disappointed look on her face.

The same thought crossing everyone's mind; yes even Maki's mother. _'Just kiss and make up already.'_

Outside of the house Nico sneezed. Either she was cold or someone was talking about her. High chance of it being 50-50, because come on! She's the Super Idol Yazawa Nico! Everyone should always be talking about her! She looked up at the star filled sky, the small twinkling light of course was no comparison to her since she was so gre-

A large wet tongue slapped her face bringing her back to awareness of her situation. She was currently on her back, lying in the cold snow. The large dog looming over her, happily licking her small face. His tail wagging furiously causing a slight breeze.

This was not how Nico planned on spending her Christmas eve. Lying on her back, in the cold, wearing a Santa mini skirt, and having an overgrown puppy on steroids licking her to death.

"Okayyyy, Fido! That's enough licking me! No amount of licking is going to get you to the center of a Nico-pop." Nico grumbled pushing the large dog's snout away with her tiny hands.

The dog sat back down staring down at Nico, tilting his large furry head. Nico finally sat back up shivering some more from the cold. It seemed as though Puchi noticed this and snuggled up against Nico, literally causing her to be squished into the mass of fluff. "Whoa! Hey! Careful, I might get lost in here!" Although Nico said that she admit that it was warming her up and did felt nice.

"Good boy, I guess? Want to help me find Maki-chan's room so I can deliver this dumb present to her?" Nico asked scratching under the dog's chin, causing him to stick out his tongue and his tail to whap against the snow loudly.

Puchi barked as if understanding Nico's request. He picked the small girl up from her collar and carried her off, her legs still dragging against the snow. "Hey! At least let me ride you instead or something! Ah jeez! This is so uncool!"

After much struggling about and whining. Nico finally made it to the side of the house.

She looked up at the window, trying to squint into the dark room. "You sure this is the right room, boy?" She asked Puchi, which he replied with a blank look and a bark.

"...I'm losing it. I'm talking to a dog." Nico sighed and facepalmed. She looked back up at the window. Luckily for her there was a tree with some sturdy looking tree trunks that lead into the balcony of her destination.

"Better put all those tree climbing to get down Kotarou's kites and frisbees to good use." With a huff she jumped and started climbing the tree. She groaned a bit as she tried her best to hold onto the sack. It didn't had much, of course, but Nozomi insisted she take it with her to make it more "authentic" whatever that meant...

Puchi ran around the tree in circles barking as if cheering Nico on with her mission. "Oh, be quiet to giant ball of fluff!"

With one final spurt of energy, Nico jumped from the large tree trunk onto the balcony, landing on her feet with her arms outstretched, the sack held tightly in her right hand. "And the crowd goes wild as Yazawa Nico lands! The judge giving her a perfect ten! She's so flawless and great! Nico Nico nii!" She did a silent cheer and then slowly inched towards the glass sliding door.

She pulled lightly, the door sliding open easily.

"What the heck, Maki-chan?! Why would you leave this unlocked? Some weird suspicious person could break into your roo-" she stopped, remembering she was being that exact weird suspicious person.

The room was pitch dark saved for the odd Christmas tree nightlight that was close to the bed. If Maki does forgive her after this, Nico will totally tease Maki about that nightlight.

"Okay, let's just put this on her bedside and..."

The door opened and Maki stepped in, closing the door behind her then pausing as she could barely make out a figure in her dimmed room. "W-who's there?!" She squinted her eyes trying to make out the figure in the dark.

 _'Ah crap. Why do you have some bad timing, Maki-chan?!'_

As Maki reached for the light switch, Nico panicked. "Hohoho! D-don't be so hasty, Maki-chan!" Nico did her best old man imitation. A slight feel of relief as Maki's hand paused from the light switch.

"Santa...san?" Maki said incredulously.

Nico coughed trying to keep her old man impression going, "O-of course! I decided to come early to drop off a present for you!"

Maki's hand slowly reached for the light switch again "Don't touch the light switch!" Nico's voice cracked a little. "It's Santa 101 that I can't be seen by people, otherwise my rep would be tarnish. I mean I'm already breaking the rules of coming by when you're not sleeping..."

The red head was silent for a bit.

"That...makes sense...I guess..."

"A-anyways! I also came because...umm...I-I received a letter from uh...your friend...Nico." Nico fumbled around in her sack pulling out a box and a folded letter.

"Nico-chan..." Maki's voice soften and Nico could tell even in the dark Maki seemed to relax a little.

"Yeah...she was really sorry about what she said to you. She was just...jealous..." Nico said the last word coming out in almost a whisper.

"Jealous...of what?" Maki asked, stepping closer to the figure. Was Santa suppose to be this tiny? Maybe he could change size? That would make sense since he could go down the chimney much easier.

The figure fidgeted a little.

Unlike Maki, who had a papa that always continued to create the illusion that a fat jolly man going around the world bringing presents to all the good boys and girls...Nico never had that. Her father passed away long ago. Her mother too busy with work trying to help keep food on the table. She never enjoyed that sort of illusion and hearing Maki talk about it so much...it annoyed her.

"S-She didn't say. She just wanted to let you know she's sorry and that she hopes you forgive her." Nico quickly shoved the box towards Maki, her voice still cracking a little as she tried to continue keeping her old man imitation voice. "She even picked out a gift for you and asked me to deliver it."

"...That idiot..." Nico heard a soft sniffling and looked at Maki, her eyes still not completely adjusting to the dark. She felt warm hands clasping around hers. "Can you tell Nico-chan I'm sorry, Santa-san. And...what I really want for Christmas is for Nico-chan to be here with m-"

"Maki-chan? Why are you in your room with the lights closed? Your friends are waiting for yo-" Maki's mother flipped the switch.

Nico closed her eyes at the sudden brightness. As she opened her eyes she was greeted with the sight of Maki's shocked expression. Her eyes completely wide open and her face slowly turning as red as her hair, realizing that the person in front of her was most definitely not Santa-san and that she have just said something utterly embarrassing while clasping said person's hands.

"Oops." Maki's mother closed the door slowly. "Girls. I think the plan was successful." Her voice could be heard faintly as she went back to the living room. Soon several footsteps could be heard stampeding and seven reindeers piled into Maki's room.

"Ah! Santa Nico made it to the room!" Honoka cheered, pumping her fist into the air. "I knew she could do it! She may be tiny, but she is mighty!"

"So are you two alright now? Did you finally made up?" The timid reindeer squeaked. "Of course they did! Just look at the lovey dovey atmosphere, nya!"

"S-So shameless..."

"I think it's sweet, Umi-chan!"

"Ah. To be young again..."

"Nozomi...we're the same age as Nico and Maki is only two years younger than us..."

"What the heck, guys?! While I was trudging along Narnia and being attacked by a dog bear chimera, you guys were already in here?!" Nico's face was completely red with embarrassment, Maki's face also the same shade of red as she looked away muttering about how she can't believe her mother. She quickly yanked her hands away from Nico's looking at everything, but the girl next to her.

Maki mumbled something under her breath. Her face completely red. She took a deep breath and yelled.

"Mou! I hate you all!"

* * *

"Stop staring at me like that, Vixen. It's creepy." Nico grumbled as she took a bite of the cake. She flinched slightly as she felt six more pairs of eyes land on her.

"So shameless..." Umi said in a whisper. "Not you too, Umi?! Nothing happened!"

"Would you like more cocoa?" Maki's mother asked as she poured more hot milk into Rin's mug. Rin mewled out a thanks and greedily sipped it. "But the plan was a success, nyah!"

"What plan?" Maki asked behind Rin causing the girl to almost drop her mug. "M-M-M-Maki-chan?!"

Maki stood behind Rin with a contemplating look before glaring over at Nico. "Why the heck were you dressing up as Santa-san anyways? You can get thrown in jail for impersonating someone and breaking into peoples' houses, you know?"

"And Santa-san doesn't get arrested for being a fat dude breaking into peoples' houses?" Eli elbowed Nico's stomach causing her to double over, gasping for breath.

"Well, you see. Nicocchi sent Santa-san a letter to come visit you early." Nozomi interjected. "That was the original plan. But sadly Santa-san couldn't make it because he's so busy for the actual day and Nicocchi couldn't wait so she thought that if she wanted your forgiveness-" "-Who said I wanted her forgiven-eyowch!" Another elbow to the stomach and Nico fell over; her cake left half eaten and eyed by the hungry Honoka.

Nozomi continued as if nothing happened. "She'd take over for Santa-san a little and deliver the presents to you early."

"Presents...I only brought one thing..." Nico grumbled, scooting away from the blonde Russian in fear of another elbow strike.

"That makes sense...I guess?" Maki blinked. "Santa-san is a very busy man..."

 _'Why? Why? WHY? Please question this a little more...'_ Nico covered her face with her palms being utterly done with everyone in the room.

Honoka gleamed over at Maki. "So what did Santa Nico give to you anyways?"

The red-head blushed before looking away, twirling a lock of her hair. "W-Why are you asking? It's none of your business..." Honoka and Rin looked at each other and grinned.

"Oh ho...Comet? It seems Maki-chan is being bashful~"

"Nya? Is Bashful another reindeer?"

"No, Rin. Bashful is another drawf." Umi facepalmed at Rin's lack of knowledge of differencating stories.

The tarot-reader gave a teasing grin. "Maki-chan is more like Rudolph anyways." Eli looked over at Nozomi with a raised eyebrow. "Why you say that, Nozomi?"

"Because Maki-chan brights up and guides Nicocchi's way through the night."

"And she have bright red hair, nyah!"

Maki covered her face with her hand in an attempt to hide the blush. "Get out, all of you."

No one, but one person, noticed the chain necklace with a musical note attached to it that Maki suddenly wore. Her green eyes twinkling in amusement.

* * *

Bonus:

Nico continued to eat the cake with a happy contented expression before she dropped her fork. A look of horror crossing her face as if a terrible realization dawn on her. Kotori looked over worriedly as the tiny upperclassman began to tremble.

"What's wrong, Nico-chan?"

"...got...ent"

"Hm?" Everyone turned their attention to Nico.

"I FORGOT THE PRESENTS FOR MY SIBLINGS!" She slammed her fists on the table with a tormented expression. "Ahhh! I'm such an idiot! This is all your fault, Maki-chan!"

"Uwehh? My fault? Why is it my fault?! I don't get you!"

The two began to argue and bicker as the others tried to stop them. Nozomi looked out at the window and grinned as she saw something in the sky. "I don't think you have to worry too much, Nicocchi. You been a good girl and Santa-san can see that..." She said, her voice not heard as the only sound in the living room was filled with the other girls yelling and laughing.

* * *

 _ **Author's Rambling:**_ I sorta based Nico's backstory on both the SID story and the SIF/SIP story.

Kokoro and Kokoa are twins in this one. But Koutaro does still exists. (That will generally be the take on Nico's siblings because I love the idea of tiny twin Nico's.)

Hope you all enjoyed the story and if you did feel free to drop a review.

* * *

RRWhitey signing out!


End file.
